


Back in the day

by Jokers_Wild



Series: Take back what was lost [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Come Inflation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Steve Rogers, Overstimulation, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, References to Knotting, Scenting, instincts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokers_Wild/pseuds/Jokers_Wild
Summary: Bucky returns home after working after a long day at work, finding Steve all curled up in the nest that they'd made in preparation for the Omega's heat. The Alpha can't help himself, not with how tantalizing Steve looks sprawled out in it and it's just so easy for the Alpha to get the Omega all hot and bothered. It's not his fault if he sets Steve's heat off early, its just something he's particularly good at doing.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Take back what was lost [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663201
Comments: 4
Kudos: 143





	Back in the day

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is basically filth. A little plot stuff, but mostly filth. And its the beginning of a larger series of stories that I've already written but have yet to edit for posting. I hope to space those out over the next few weeks or so. In the meantime, you get the first installment of A/B/O smutness that ties into an actual plot filled story lol. Enjoy.
> 
> Also!!! I posted this as dub/con because Steve does indicate that he's being overstimulated but it's in a heat situation and its not really dub-con since they're mates and this is how they go about heats together. Steve is fully okay with all of this but I can see how it might come across as otherwise. Also, should be clear there's quite a bit of dom/sub material as well. So ya know, you do you and if this isn't your cup of tea hit the back button.

Bucky entered the flat quietly, glaring behind him at the noisy street that was allowing the harsh noises of the city to infiltrate their flat before hurrying inside the door and shutting it. He locked it stoutly before toeing off his shoes, best to be quiet. Tiptoeing his way through the small entryway, the man stepped down into the sunken living room and smiled. The nest that he and Steve had put together was done, they’d finished it last night but it was still a sight to see more so seeing as Steve was actually in it. Walking over, the Alpha crouched down and took in the sight of the small Omega sleeping among the many blankets. 

Steve’s heat wasn’t due for another day or so but it was always best to be prepared early. With how sickly his little Omega could get there was no telling if his heat cycle might abruptly change, Bucky was just thankful that his rut wasn’t syncing up this time because that had been one hell of a heat cycle for them. The poor Omega had looked wrecked by the time they were through, not that he didn’t ordinarily but there was a distinct difference between an Omega in heat with their Alpha and an Omega and Alpha in heat/Rut together. Bucky was still shocked that they’d been able to air out the place in only a week. Shaking his head of the thought, knowing that it wasn’t something to worry about as his rut wasn’t for another month he reached out and gently stroked the Omega’s cheek. Smiling when Steve made a pleased little hum before curling up tighter in the nest.

“There’s my pretty boy.” Leaning back on his heels Bucky stripped out of his work clothes, leaving them in a heap beside the nest before crawling in naked as the day he was born. Steve was still in his shorts but Bucky knew that was just because the Omega hated getting slick everywhere if he started before Bucky got there. Now, content with his Omega the Alpha wrapped himself tightly around the small form caging him in. The pressure of his larger heavier form on the Omega had Steve waking with a jolt as even in sleep the Omega’s instincts knew he was being put in a submissive pose.

“Buck?” He groggily asked.

“Who else doll?”

Steve smirked as he curled into the Alpha. “You’re early.”

The Alpha snuffled into the nape of the Omega’s neck. “Say’s who? I’m right where I’m supposed to be doll.”

Steve smiled twisting or at least attempting to only to still when his Alpha let out a growl that said ‘stay still’. “Buck.” The blonde pouted.

“No.” The Alpha grumbled, setting his teeth on the back of the Omega’s neck in warning to still the Omega’s struggles before whispering into the man’s flesh. “You’re starting to smell all ripe like, want ya right here.”

Steve flushed at that, only an Alpha could tell if an Omega was going on heat soon by smell alone, Steve knew the symptoms of his heats but hearing Bucky say he smelled ripe always made him blush. “Buck don’t say that.”

The Alpha chuckled, the reverberations filtering through their forms. “What you don’t like the truth, Stevie? You do, you smell like ripening Blackberries and fresh cream, damn near taste you on my tongue.” The Alpha licked at the Omega’s neck, huffing in laughter when he felt the Omega shiver beneath him. “You’re alright doll, I got you.”

Steve shivered a moment before trying to twist again, giving a small annoyed hiss when Bucky once more growled at him and kept him curled up tightly beneath him. “Buck, I wanna see you...I missed you.”

The Alpha rumbled pleased to hear it, but still not in the mood to let the Omega shift around. This was the best place for his Omega to be, curled up underneath him their nak-Oh. Frowning Bucky reached down and with a warm hand that curled around his Omega’s slim waist pulled on the shorts smirking when he got a startled noise out of the boy. 

“Bucky!”

“What? Just wanna feel you.” The Alpha replied coolly as he pushed the shorts down the Omega’s hips, down his knees and then with a bit of finagling that the Alpha was quite proud of, managed to toss them aside entirely. Bucky’s hand trailing up the blonde's thigh to the crux of his hip once his task was done, sliding inward and getting a sharp inhale from his Omega as his fingers danced too close to his sex. The sudden flush of blackberries in the air had Bucky licking his lips, perfect. 

“There ya go doll, that’s what I like.”

Steve shivered as Bucky’s fingers skirted around his hardening cock, whining a bit when it grew uncomfortable. Shifting anxiously beneath the larger form only to go slack when the Alpha’s teeth bit into their mating bite at the same time the Alpha’s hands tightened on him. The mans left hand coming round to splay out on his naked belly forcing Steve to arch himself tighter into Bucky and earn a pleasing rumble from the Alpha as the other stroked the supple flesh in the crux of his hip fingers skirting that fine line between relaxing touch and horrible tease.

Steve panted a bit before accusing the Alpha. “Y-You’re trying to make my heat s-start early.”

Bucky grinned as he licked the sore mark he’d left on the boy's mating mark. “Now would I do that to you doll?”

Steve snorted, not fooled by the man’s innocent words. “You always do it.”

“Nah, only when I get too hot and bothered for ya.” Bucky chuckled as his hand pushed on the small concave of his mate's belly growling pleasantly when the Omega curled tighter into him to present in the tight confines of their curled up forms. Bucky rubbed his hardening member against his mate's backside, opening his mouth in a small pant as he breathed in, tasted his mate's scent as it flourished from his touches. 

“B-Buck...S’S too much.”

“Nah, you’re good baby, I got you.” His hand trailed down to cover the Omega’s already hardened cock, the few drops of precome being smothered in the Alpha’s larger hand as he covered the shivering Omega. “I got ya see, not nothing going to happen to ya with me around.”

Steve whimpered as his body flushed, his stomach cramping hard enough to see him grunt in a mismatched noise of pain and alarm. Bucky smirked when he felt the hard contraction of his mate's stomach, he knew just what to do to set off Steve’s heat early. “Shhhh, gotcha babe, right here, ready for ya.” He arched his hips into the Omega showing proudly how ‘ready’ he was for the Omega. Steve whined a small distressed thing as he shifted beneath the Alpha. The scent of ripened blackberries flooding the Alpha’s nose, the small taste of cream beginning to blossom. “Let’s see if I can’t help things along.” Bucky’s hand gently stroked the man’s hot sex, letting the man's cock leak steadily against his cupped hand as he arched it down and up. Steve shifted against his hold, whining as he tried to move beneath the Alpha. Bucky frowned, Steve wasn’t so anxious to disobey their mating position when he wasn’t in heat yet. “What’s up doll? Too much?” Normally Steve saying too much meant he was just the right kind of flustered but maybe he missed something.

Steve panted a bit as he struggled against the Alpha’s hold, whining as Bucky kept him curled up tight beneath him. “B-Buck.” He panted.

“I’m right here baby, I got you.” Bucky’s hand dipped lower, leaving the man’s straining cock to see if maybe Steve’s heat was a bit further along from his provocations than he thought. The scent of ripeness was definitely stronger but that didn’t mean he was in heat yet, Bucky’s eyes widened when he felt the moist slick that his fingers delved into. Steve whined, shifting as the Alpha’s fingers trailed against the opening of his vagina. “B-Buck!”

“Sshhh.” The Alpha rumbled as he let his fingers delve into the slick moisture, a fingertip trailing around the rim of the Omega’s hole. “Already so wet for me baby, this is gonna be a good one huh?” He smirked as Steve twisted in his hold trying to get out of the presentation pose the first sign of rebellion propping up. “Ah-Ah, you know the rules doll, first times like this, gotta settle those nerves of yours. You can ride me later.” 

The Omega whined at the promise, shifting uncomfortably as the Alpha shifted above him, keeping him curled tightly underneath him. Bucky hummed when he felt another contraction go through Steve’s belly, yep, this was gonna be a good one. He smirked even as he adjusted his hold on Steve, the hand on his belly leaving despite the joy he felt at feeling those strong contractions that symbolized how ready his mate was for him. No, instead the hand went up to brace the back of Steve’s neck, holding him down in place as Bucky shifted himself without fear of Steve getting out of position. Sighing as he shifted his hips behind the Omega the Alpha’s hand left the weeping sex of his mate to come back to the boy's hip and pull it aside, opening the boy's legs for him. 

“There we go, open up for me babe.” Bucky smiled as he shuffled his straining sex into the crux of his mate, arching his hips upward to urge Steve to move in the right way. His hand on the Omega’s neck sliding down to his shoulder as Steve shuffled his legs wider. “Good boy.” He praised, humming to himself as he managed to get himself in place. Licking his lips as his cock came to rest against the sweltering heat of his mates pussy. 

“Alright doll, you know how this works, you stay nice and still for me alright, I’ll go real easy on you, work our way up huh?”

The Omega shivered beneath him, his legs stretching out more as he whined the Alpha’s name. Knowing that he couldn’t count on much more until Steve had gotten his knot at least once the Alpha edged forward, allowing the crown of his cock to kiss the lips of his mates pussy. The Alpha groaned at how the lips sucked at his cock, wanting him to dive in, it was just so tempting to thrust home and rut into Steve but the Omega couldn’t take such abuse. He was too fragile for such a thing, they could work their way up to a more frantic mating but first, he had to get inside and that was the part that took time. Breathing out, steadying himself the Alpha nudged forward, gritting his teeth as he growled upon forcing the tip of himself inside. Steve whined, shifting beneath him. 

“Stay.” He growled, the Omega shivered but fell still upon his body registering the Alpha’s command. “Good boy.” He groaned as his cock pressed forward, getting just inside the Omega’s tight heat. “Jesus babydoll you’re as tight as ever.” He rasped his lungs heaving in fresh air, air tainted by the scent of ripe blackberries but fresh air none the less. Licking his lips, catching a taste of that heavy cream, Bucky groaned as he nudged forward, sinking in an inch more and earning a heady whine from Steve. His hand which was on the Omega’s shoulders began to rub the tight skin there. “Easy baby, just take it easy, let me in.” 

Steve’s internal muscles were clenched tightly and Bucky was beginning to regret not working himself out in his hand at least once before instigating this first round with Steve. Too late now. Blowing out a breath, Bucky’s hand which had found purchase on the Omega’s hip circled round to cup the heated flesh just below the man's navel, his flush cock hitting the Alpha’s hand as he braced him up to hike him higher and give a better angle. Steve made a strangled noise as it jarred the Alpha’s cock inside him.

“Shhh, baby you gotta keep form for me, gonna make this easy on ya.” 

Holding the Omega’s slim belly in line with himself, Bucky sank in more his eyes rolling at the wet suction that was drawing him in, sweet Jesus it was damn nigh impossible not to just sink into that heat but he managed to hold back. Barely. Bucky looked down to Steve’s quivering form the Omega was panting, sucking in deep breaths. Frowning Bucky pressed down on the Omega’s shoulders forcing him to curl more and restrain the Omega’s movements. 

“Easy breaths baby, no need to hyperventilate on me.” Steve always balked at the first mating, neither of them knew why it wasn’t as if the Omega had ever been abused but it was the hardest. Bucky knew once he’d knotted him once the Omega would be a little spitfire of demanding Omega, they just had to get past this one. 

Taking a breath Bucky inched forward again, gritting his teeth as he had to jerk up on Steve’s belly earning a sharp grunt from the Omega in order to keep him properly poised beneath him. Bucky smirked at the noise, more so when he felt another contraction seize up the Omega’s belly. It fluttered the man's internal muscles, a simple means to entice an Alpha into rutting home, Bucky enjoyed the rippling sensations around his cock but he didn’t fall for it. Steve’s body might think it wanted something but that didn’t mean it could take it. 

The Omega let out a small hiss, a clear warning that the Omega wasn’t happy with this development. Of being mounted without its say so, never mind that Steve was all for any type of mounting they might get up to. Heats made his mates head go fuzzy, they just had to get through this first wave and they’d be fine. Still, Bucky smirked at the small warning noise Steve gave, it was a warning to back off but Bucky knew it was just a small plea for him to speed things along, no different than the contractions he felt rippling inside the Omega.

“Not yet babydoll.” 

The Omega hissed, sending out a sharp moan when Bucky pushed in further. Bucky sighed as more and more of his sunk into the Omega’s tight heat, the contractions and Steve’s own clenching of his muscles was a good workup for the Alpha. He was rock hard and wasn’t about to lose it, not that Steve knew it. The Omega probably figured he could make the Alpha lose himself to the sensation and knot him then and there, not happening. Might work if he was in Rut...Nah, would definitely work if he was on rut but Bucky wasn’t so the Alpha took his time in slowly feeding the Omega his cock, sinking deeper and deeper while forcing the Omega to stay in place and submissive to the mating. 

It wasn’t until Steve felt the edge of the Alpha’s knot that Bucky had to truly deal with that first heat wave jitters Steve dealt with, once that heated flesh touched the rim of the Omega, Bucky arched up, his arm sliding around the Omega’s back to brace his chest, going up to hold the Omega’s neck up and out as Bucky laid his teeth into the back of his mates neck as Steve tried to move away, his legs kicking outward so as to widen his stance and get off of the Alpha’s dick. It didn’t work, but it did give Bucky more ammunition for arching his hips up, letting the Omega feel the kiss of that bulbous flesh that would be his knot. Growling into his mate's neck, he demanded the Omega submit to the mating, arching his hips a few more times to show that he wasn’t going anywhere and the bulbous flesh was growing hotter. The Omega whined but as the Alpha curled over the top of him and began to arch into him over and over again he fell still, allowing the larger body to dominate him. 

Bucky released the back of Steve’s neck, licking his lips when he tasted blood. Ah, damn he’d bitten too hard. Sighing he continued to thrust upwards into the tight body of his Omega, grunting as his cock sunk in all the way only for him to pull back and inch before thrusting up again. He couldn’t pull back much, not if he didn’t want to have to fight with Steve again. Best to keep closed quarters until he could knot him, the pleasure racing up his spine was more than enough for his knot to begin to form. Sinking into his mate's luxurious body, feeling the Omega’s muscles clench around his leaking cock had him rumbling in pleasure. 

Steve wasn’t so much participating as allowing himself to be mounted as the Alpha had proven himself capable of keeping the Omega in his place, but Bucky knew that would change soon enough, once he got a nice load in him. The chemical reaction of being knotted would send enough endorphins into his mate to see Steve being a happy little ball of pleased Omega in no time. Grunting as he thrust forward, again and again, riding tight into the warm wet sheath of his mate's sex, Bucky began to talk.

“Fucking good doll.” He growled as he hitched his hips up, driving up into the man and causing a small grunt from the Omega. “So tight baby...You’re always so tight for me.” Bucky canted his head back groaning in pleasure as he dove into his mate with faster thrusts, deeper thrusts as he got the angle just right that had his Omega whining. Smirking he called out. “Yeah, that’s the ticket ain’t it doll?” He thrust repeatedly into that spot deep inside Steve, making the Omega whine and clench down on him. “Ah, that’s it, baby...That’s right.” Bucky closed his eyes as he thrust into the quivering Omega’s depths, his hand leaving the Omega’s prostrated throat to wrap around and push the Omega’s shoulders down again as he curled tight against the Omega as his knot began to swell. Steve whined beneath him, his stance widening as he tried to get away from the knot that was forming, the swelling tissue bumping against the Omega’s rim.

Bucky panted as he held tightly to his Omega, Steve’s stomach was clenching tightly beneath him, a mirror image of the internal clenched of the Omega’s muscles. Growling as he hitched upward, digging in deep with a pleased groan the Alpha smirked when he felt his bulb of his knot forming. Rubbing tantalizingly against Steves hole. 

“There we go babe, getting there.” He panted thrusting, again and again, chasing that high that was forming low in his gut. “Just a bit more doll.” He groaned as Steve struggled against him inadvertently clenching down on the Alpha’s cock, speeding up the process that he was trying to get away from. “A-Almost,” Bucky grunted as he hitched himself in tightly against Steve as the Omega whined. Buckys hand left the Omega’s stomach it didn’t matter if Steve stayed curled up against him anymore, not with how he was pushing the Omega into the nest to keep himself deep in the Omegas body. Grunting as he forced his hand to the Omega’s hip to widen his stance as he arched up into the Omega with deep growls as his knot flushed, blood flooding into the bulbous tissues. “Ah...Almost baby.” He ground himself against the Omega how he pressed down with his body, thrusting up into the Omega as he held him wide open with his arm and pistoning hips alone. 

The Alpha growled as he thrust heartily into the Omega who had no choice but to take all the Alpha had to offer him, the swelling knot rising swiftly. Panting Bucky quickly warned Steve. “Alright baby, I know you don’t like this the first time around but it’ll be good.” He promised with a deep groan as he continued to thrust twice more into the Omega before pulling back enough, forcing Steve to stay prostrated down before surging forward with enough momentum to thrust his knot past the Omega’s tight opening, locking them in place with a deep growl of satisfaction as Steve yelped beneath him. 

“Ah god...There we go.” Bucky panted as he continued to thrust into the man. “All locked up...Ugh, nice and tight.” Bucky’s face strained as he continued to rut into the Omega who was whining. He hated hearing those sounds from Steve, but he knew that once he came the Omega would feel better, the contractions in his pouch would be soothed for a few hours and the endorphins would make the overworked Omega all pliant like. Bucky continued to rut sharply into the Omega allowing his knot to tug and pull on the abused rim of Steve’s pussy, sending more sparks of pleasure up the Alpha’s spine as his cock delved into the deepest parts of his mate with the continued short bursts of movement Bucky could achieve with his knot in place.

Panting, groaning as he rode hard into Steve, Bucky grit his teeth when he felt his knot begin to throb. “Almost...Almost there doll.” He promised growling as he tilted his hips a bit more to try and get that last little bit of pleasure from the Omega that he needed to send him off. Steve was still struggling minutely given how pressed down he was by the heavy Alpha, but his struggles did serve a purpose. His inner channel flexing around the Alpha’s cock, sucking on it, urging it to go deeper despite the Omega wanting to have it removed.

“Oh god.” Bucky groaned as Steve’s pouch must have clenched in another contraction, his internal muscles locking down, squeezing him tightly with a rippling movement that sucked the Alpha’s breath right out of his lungs. He grunted as if he was punched as he thrust into the tight heat before letting out a mighty roar as his knot spasmed and he came. Bucky growled as he arched sharply into Steve, riding out his orgasm as he thrust with each fresh burst of come that Steve’s body was sucking straight from him. Grunting as the short little thrusts he could do lathed at the enflamed tissue that was flexing inside the Omega’s clenching channel. The Alpha’s knot throbbing with each fresh pulse of come that the Alpha snarled while thrusting harder. Trying to get that little bit deeper as the Omega was forced to take every drop of his seed. 

Bucky heard Steve cry out as the hot warmth of his seed spilled into the deepest darkest parts of his mate, he grit his teeth as he thrust sharper, feeding the Omega’s heat with his come. Snarling as he felt Steve relax in his hold as the hot warmth of his seed soothed the ache of the Omega’s heated core. 

Bucky groaned as he thrust a few more times, his come wringing the very air out of him as it was expelled with thick contractions of his own knot. Bordering on pain now that it was finishing, he continued thrusting into the exhausted Omega even after he knew his come had tapered into nothing but a painfully hazy trickle of pleasure. Panting as he continued to do so he said in a pleased tone.

“There we go doll.” He licked his lips, grinning at the smell of heavy cream and blackberries that were layered with a thick scent of his own seed. It wasn’t his own natural scent as the Alpha knew what he smelled like, this was pure Alpha musk that layered Steve’s own scent now that he’d been seeded. Groaning as it earned the Omega a couple more thrusts, churning up the warmth that was settling heavily in the Omega’s internal pouch the Alpha sighed as his knot stopped contracting. The hazy pained pleasure fading to the recess of his mind as he fought to catch his breath from the exertion of mating the reluctant Omega.

“There we go baby, got you want you need.” He sighed as he curled laxly around Steve, holding the Omega in tight to himself to give him the security he needed while coming down from the stress of the mating. Bucky kissed the side of Steve’s sweaty head, licking the mating bite before licking at the bloody marks he’d left from his subduing bite from earlier. “Sorry bout that baby doll, got a bit carried away.” He kissed the mark in repentance before shifting his stance, groaning as it caused a nice flare of pleasure from his cock which was locked snug inside his Omega’s flexing core.

“Yeah, there ya go, you just take all of that in.” He rumbled in pleasure as the Omega’s body suckled at his cock. “Get all those nice endorphins.” He sighed, waiting for the crash to hit, the moment that Steve would come down from the stressful mating and fall into that nice lax Omega who had gotten come drunk on Buckys seed. It took damn near fifteen minutes, a true sign to how worked up the Omega was at the mating before Bucky saw signs of his mate being more aware. 

The Omega shifted beneath him, not much but enough to show that he wasn’t just floating off the adrenaline. “You will me doll?” Bucky smirked when the Omega shifted again whining this time as it pulled on the knot still locked tightly inside him. “Sshhh you just stay still now, we got time left.” Bucky snorted when he heard the Omega hiss a little. “Alright ya little shit, be grumpy.” He smirked despite the harsh words, nuzzling the back of Steve’s neck. It took another ten minutes before the Omega’s tense frame began to tremble a bit, sagging beneath the Alpha.

“Ah there we go, there ya go.” Bucky rubbed Steve’s side, giving pleased rumbles as Steve came out of it. “You’re alright doll, just us and a nice nest.” The small hum he got had the Alpha smiling he hunched up tight laughing a bit when it caused his cock to go just a bit deeper and make the Omega whine as Bucky got comfortable, the inner flex of the Omega’s internal muscles had Bucky sighing. “You feeling it babe?” He nodded when he got a small purr in response. “Oh ya, you feeling it.” Bucky chuckled as the Omega kept on purring, falling fast into the nice blissed-out Omega who’d just been properly knotted. Stroking Steve’s side Bucky crooned to his mate. “You did so good doll, took me real good like.” He praised the Omega, knowing that Steve felt bad for resisting their first mating of a heat cycle. “Took me all sweet like, you even kept yourself poised for me.” Not strictly true but Steve would be too high on adrenaline and then endorphins from the mating to remember that. He just got the overwhelming feeling of fighting against a mating which left him feeling sour and embarrassed which was why Bucky had started taking the time to praise him after all the heat cycles they had after one of the first times ended with Steve crying and that was one thing Bucky couldn’t stand. Especially not when it wasn’t Steve’s fault for how his body reacted, the Alpha was sure there was a technical term for a reluctant Omega during heat but he sure as shit didn’t know it. So they worked with what they had, Bucky praised him up one side down the other and in return he got one hell of a happier Omega.

Bucky smiled as Steve shifted, his shoulders rolling back into him as the boy tried to fall out of the proper stance they were curled in. “Not yet baby doll.” The Omega who was still purring shifted anyways. Chuckling Bucky adjusted them accordingly to keep Steve pressed all nice and tight against him to prevent the Omega from hurting them by pulling away from the knot in his post knotting haze. “You just lay there and soak it all in doll, no rush, you just relax.” He kissed the nape of Steve’s neck, earning a contented purr from the Omega that brought a smirk to Bucky’s face. “Such a good Omega baby, you’re perfect ya hear me? Perfect.” The contented purring continued as Bucky praised the Omega. 

Steve purred pleased, satisfied as all those nice floaty chemicals in his brain said that he’d been thoroughly mated. He could feel the strain on his body from staying curled like he was, heavy-bodied beneath the bulk of his mate. Bucky was whispering in his ear, praising him for taking him so well, Steve blushed at that. Color coming to his cheeks as he began to wake up a bit from that post knotting faze, he could feel the heaviness in his gut all the proof of their mating an Omega would need, but he could also feel the tightness of his Alpha’s cock still spearing him open. He hummed, a delicious feeling soaking into his bones from all the lovely chemicals swimming in his blood from a successful mating. “B-Buck?”

“Right here doll.” The man’s breath tickled his ear.

“Mmm...Good?”

“You were perfect baby, always are.” Steve sighed, shifting his leg only to whine when Bucky grabbed his hip and put it back. “Not yet baby gotta stay still for me. We’re still tied can’t have you stretching like that you’ll hurt your leg.” The Omega whined regardless of the reason for being held still. “Just a bit more doll, almost done.” Bucky glanced towards the mantel clock, he hadn’t kept track of when they started mostly because he hadn’t figured his teasing would be enough to set off Steve’s heat this early, but if he had to guess another ten minutes before they could untie. Looking back to Steve the Alpha promised the uncomfortable Omega. “You just float on all those happy endorphins, we’ll be done soon.” 

The hand that had shot down to keep the Omega’s hip in place slid up to trace the Omega’s side before curving around to settle on the slight distension in his mate's belly, he rumbled appreciatively at the proof of their mating. He stroked the heated flesh there, his fingers dipping into the Omega’s own release, Bucky wasn’t sure when Steve came but he knew it was probably around the time he knotted him. Reluctant to mate or not an Omega could come on their Alpha’s knot with nothing but a swift jerk of the hips. Letting himself play with his mate's soft belly, the Alpha sighed as they relaxed into the sweet moment that came after everything settled down. Bucky almost wanted to laugh when ten minutes went by and sure enough, his knot was softening, not quite ready to release but enough to warrant a shift in their position.

“Alright doll, you go all nice like for me. Just relax and let me do everything.” The happy hum he got in response had the Alpha smirking. Bucky groaned as his knot finally released coming untied from Steve with a small pop as his half-hard cock came free with a wet slurp. Panting at the sensation of being outside of his mate after so long, the cold air of the apartment hitting his wet cock Bucky held Steve in position while he got his breath back. Nodding to himself, he rumbled comfortably as he slowly shifted Steve onto his side beneath him rather than on his belly as he’d be poised if he released him. “There we go doll, all comfy like.” Slowly once he got Steve down, he turned the Omega onto his back, smirking down at the drugged-out expression Steve had, oh boy was he floating now. Reaching out he stroked the side of his Omega’s cheek, the boy humming happily and turning into the hand affectionally. Leaning down, Bucky rutted his nose against the sweaty Omega’s face scenting him and rumbling appreciatively when the heavy seeded scent came off of his mate, his tongue peeking out to take a taste of his mate. His tongue sparking with the flavor of blackberries and cream, sighing he tucked his head down and kissed Steve’s slack slips. His kiss growing bolder to where he dove down, his tongue licking between the Omegas weak defense and diving in. Steve groaned his mouth opening and giving the Alpha more purchase to dive right in. Bucky groaned too, sucking on his mate's tongue a moment before pulling back to pant down at him, he huffed in laughter at how Steve looked. The Omega’s hair was sweaty, sticking to him as his dilated eyes blinked sluggishly and his mouth hung open with small pants.

“Doll you look wrecked.” Bucky chuckled when he got a nice purr for his comment. “Yeah, you floating alright.” Shaking his head Bucky carefully laid his heavier form down on his mate, keeping himself poised up on his forearms so as not to crush the Omega while allowing their lower bodies to sink into each other giving a firm weight right where Steve would need it most as he enjoyed the view of his blissed-out Omega.

“So sweet baby, always are...Promise next round you can ride me alright?” He knew Steve preferred that over the traditional mating position though it wasn’t as if he hated that either. There were plenty of times he liked being mounted from behind, but most of those happened outside of heat. Neither of them knew why that was, but they ran with it. Once he’d been knotted once they could do whatever they wanted on heat, just had to get that nice dose of endorphins swimming in the Omega’s brain first. “You like that doll? Wanna ride your Alpha all sweet like, take me all nice and deep.” Bucky groaned at the thought his cock stirring against their bellies, he sighed, no sense in working himself up Steve wouldn’t be ready to take him again this soon not now that he was all full. With that in mind, the Alpha pulled back just enough to peer down the length of them. Ignoring the sight of Steve’s come splattered between them or his half-hard cock that had a sheen to it from being deep inside Steve, no there was other proof and Bucky smirked. Nodding he laid back down and leaned forward to whisper against Steve’s lips. 

“Doll you took me so well, keeping it all locked up inside ya.” His hand went down to rub the side of the Omega not able to rub the proof of his statement as he was gently laying on the Omega’s lower belly. “All full in there aren’tcha?”

Steve hummed, his eyes blinking a few times before his head tilted lazily to stare up at the Alpha. “B-Buck?”

Bucky smirked. “Right here doll.”

The Omega hummed again, letting out a small purr before saying. “All warm.”

“Yeah? All nice and warm tucked in this nest with me.” Bucky promised, leaning down for a quick peck of the Omega’s lips. “Been so good baby.”

“Yeah?’ Steve smiled wistfully up at him. “Good?”

Bucky nodded as Steve slowly came around a bit more, giving him that dopey after knotting grin all Omega’s got. “Yep, you did so good baby. How do you feel? You ache anywhere?” What with Steve’s smaller frame, his weaker health and what not it was a real concern to Bucky to hurt him while mating.

“I’m warm.”

Bucky snorted at the lame retort he got in response to such a serious question. “Alright, might be a bit too soon for that.” He reached up, balancing himself on one arm to stroke the side of the Omega’s face, Steve turning his head and purring as he was touched. “You’re my perfect Omega Stevie.”

“Mm’ Alpha.”

“Yep, that’s me, I’m your Alpha.” He snuck down for another kiss as he lowered his arm back from Steve’s face to keep his weight evenly distributed. “First rounds all done with babe, now we get to just relax and wait...Should be a couple hours till the next one. Need to get some fluids in you.”

“Thought you did?”

Bucky cracked up, his head ducking down and his forehead resting on Steve’s sternum. “Damn baby doll you got a mouth on you.”

“You like my mouth.”

Snicking Bucky looked back up at the more aware eyes of his Omega. “Love your mouth...But I meant water.”

The Omega hummed as he languished beneath his mate's solid body. “Don’t know Buck, kinda fond of the other kind.”

Snorting the Alpha replied. “Might be, but you’re getting hydrated while we wait for the next round, you lost a lot of fluids this time.” He frowned at how sweaty Steve had gotten, not like he was much better but still the Alpha was in far better health than the Omega. 

Steve hummed to that, knowing his Alpha just wanted to take care of him. “Can I move?”

Bucky blinked down at him a moment. “Sure doll, you wanna lay on your side? I ain’t pinning ya for dominance babe, just comfort.” The weight of him on Steve’s belly would help with any cramping as the Omega’s body took stock of their mating.

Steve smiled. “You’re not?”

“No baby, we can move.”

“Mmm good, are you gonna untie soon?”

Bucky laughed. “Steve, baby I already have...Man, you must be swollen to not know that.” He leaned down to give the Omega a peck on the lips before rising completely, sitting down beside the Omega and watching as Steve stretched his long limbs with a big sigh. Bucky couldn’t help but let his gaze shift down to the Omega’s belly, his inner Alpha rumbling at the gentle swell there.

“Buck?”

Looking back up he smiled. “Nothing doll, you swelled up all nice like is all.” He chuckled when Steve blushed, looking down the length of himself to see.

“Oh...Wow, I did.”

Reaching out he stroked the swollen flesh. “Yeah, probably why you thought I was still knotted, everything's all swollen in there, keeping it in all tight like.”

Steve blushed. “Buck, don’t say things like that.”

Shaking his head Bucky stroked his hand across the expanse of his mates skin. “But its true doll, you didn’t even lose a drop.”

“Bucky!”

Chuckling he wrapped an arm around the Omega, pulling him up into himself as he gave a heated kiss that saw the lax Omega humming in pleasure. When he released him, Bucky breathed against his mates lips. “Damn proud of you doll, taking me so well.” He smiled at the heady blush on Steve’s face. “Such a good Omega baby.”

“Yeah?” The timid question was replied in kind by another heady kiss. Steve panted when they separated.

“Let's get you some water babe, gotta keep your strength up we only got a few hours before the next wave hits and if that was anything to go by its gonna be a doozy.”

Steve sighed as he let Bucky lay him back into the nest. He smiled happily as the naked Alpha rose to go get them something to drink, he curled around himself, spreading his scent of happy Omega into the blankets along with the heady scent of their mating. His hand slowly going down to the swelling just below his navel, he blushed at the feeling of it. All warm and puffy, all Bucky. Sighing his hand fell aside as he let out a happy little trill. He heard Bucky laugh from the other room and blushed hastily shouting. “Shut up ya Jerk!”

The Alpha just laughed more but Steve simply smiled at it, all pleased Omega squirming in the little nest they’d made. An evil grin sported on his features a moment later as his hand subconsciously came to his swollen pouch again. “Hey, Bucky? You think I’m all swollen cause I caught?” There was no way to know if he caught or not from the mating, far too soon, but the simple idea was more than enough to catch the Alpha off guard. Steve grinned as there was a shatter of glass, nodding in approval for the Alpha’s reaction. 

“Damn it Punk don’t do that to me! Its only day one of your damn heat, I ain’t got no patience for that shit!” Laughing the Omega squirmed in the blankets once more, two could play that game. 


End file.
